Ocarina of Time: A Shift in Time
by SockWriting
Summary: Link was always supposed to go to the future, but this time, the future has come to him. There has been a shift in time that has brought Hyrule of seven years in the future to the present. Link must complete his destiny as a child, but how can he if he can't use the Master Sword? T for violence, blood, and possible character death.
1. An attack in the forest

All was well and good in Kokiri Forest...The children who never aged of this forest, the Kokiri, were going about their day as usual. Except for Saria. She was gone more the usual after Link departed for the castle at the request of the Deku Tree before their guardian died.

Then, it all changed in the blink of an eye. When a wave of energy swept across Hyrule. There was a shift in time... The areas were as it was to be seven years in the future, but instead, those areas came now, no one had aged or anything, just the enviroments, and who was in charge. Ganondorf ruled Hyrule with an iron fist before anyone could realize what was happening. And the Kokiri were caught very, very off-guard.

Blaze looked startled by the sudden appearance of Deku Scrubs and Babas. He cried out in pain when a Scrub's projectile hit his leg. The Kokiri quickly got into his house, getting injured by more Scrubs along the way, and a Baba bit his arm, so that was also a problem since it was bleeding. Blaze tried his best to stop the bleeding, and found a little steel shortsword he made in case he ever needed it, and this was that time he would need it. Now came actually fighting them off when he didn't have any experience in using a sword. He walked outside and managed to take out a few, but his body just wasn't used to taking injuries, and he was quickly knocked unconscious.

* * *

_This is actually based off of an RP on a website some time ago. I'm actually still in touch with one of the people-ey people involved, so I'm gonna ask her if I have permission to use her character in this. Wish me luck!_


	2. A Killer Or is she?

A half Hylian, half Zora with a midnight cloak, with a turquoise tunic underneath, and silver hair walked through Hyrule field. He had to escape after Zora's Domain suddenly froze, and now for some strange reason, something was pulling him towards the forest. He decided to go through, and was now inside Kokiri Forest. It was different, as well. All the Kokiri were hiding, and there were monsters about, and a Deku Baba had a Kokiri boy in it's mouth! This person pulled out his bow and arrow, and shot at the Baba. After a few shots, it was down, and it released the unconscious Kokiri. He was barely breathing, and it was easy to tell he was seriously injured from all of the deep teeth marks across this Kokiri's body. He was even more concerned about how this Kokiri boy would hold up with the teeth marks in his chest, but he seemed to be at least alive. He bandaged the Kokiri's wounds, hoping he would still be okay. The boy stirred, and coughed as he awakened. "What...What happened?" He muttered, pain shooting throughout his body. "Owww..." He groaned in pain. "Huh? Who're you?" He asked the cloak-wearing Zora.

"I am Aquarius. And you are?" Aquarius replied.

"Blaze. So, what happened?"

"Well, I did find you getting eaten by a Deku Baba, so there is that."

"Oh. Did you save me? If so, thanks, I owe you my life."

All of a sudden, someone in a cloak walked into the area, looking around. And when this mysterious figure spoke, it was clearly a female. "Oh. Hello." She muttered.

"Um...Hello..." Blaze replied..

"Oh, aren't you an adorable little one?" She grinned from behind the cloak, and randomly hugged Blaze.

"Woah! Okay..." Blaze looked surprised.

This girl was hugging Blaze with one hand, and used the other to pull out her sword, which after a few moments, she stabbed Blaze through the heart with it, a fatal blow. She let go of the Kokiri boy's limp body after a few more stabs to make sure he was dead. And another person also saw the whole thing. A familiar face. Link's. He jumped up from behind her, and after a few slashes to her back, his sword was sticking out of her chest.

"There...Disappointing that I couldn't save Blaze, though..." Link frowned. "Oh, hello. I think I remember you somewhere...I just can't put my finger on it..." He muttered, trying to remember who Aquarius was.

"Aquarius. I believe we met in Zora's Domain."

"Ah, there we go. Thanks for that. I tend to forget stuff..." Link muttered, pulling the cloak off this person, under the cloak being a girl of about sixteen years old, her eyes still open since she was still dying. Her eyes were red, but changed to blue seconds before they closed. Her skin tone was previously completely pale, a deep pale. The skin tone changed to a much lighter pale, but went a slightly deeper pale due to her death, her blood staining her white shirt. When suddenly, she was glowing green, and once she stopped glowing, her wound was healed. She still had the hole in her shirt and the blood to deal with, however. "What happened while I was out?" She asked, her slight pale skin tone returning, and she still had blue eyes.

Link attacked when this girl awoke, thinking her to still be evil. He unleashed a fury of attacks, which left her on the verge of death. He was about to deal the finishing blow.

"Owww...W-w-what is this for?" She asked, having no memory of what she did before.

"You should know, killer.." Link growled.

"Wait, what?! I don't kill in cold blood!" She retorted.

"Why did you kill Blaze, then?!" Link exclaimed, losing his temper quickly.

"I didn't!" This girl insisted.

Link lost his temper. He was going to ensure it was a slow and painful death this time for her. He didn't care how many times she would get back up, he would just kill her. After killing the teenage girl about a dozen times, he realized that maybe this girl was innocent the whole time. When she got up this time, he rendered her to a state where she was near death, and could explain her side of the story. "Okay, I'm letting you explain yourself this time...Please have a good explanation. I don't want to have to kill you again..."

"I honestly don't know what happened...I think this weird, kinda evil looking person was casting this spell on me, and struck me with lightning. I can't remember a thing between then and when I got up and you started killing me..." She explained.

Link lowered his sword. "I think I know who was doing that...Ganondorf must have brainwashed you to try and kill me and my friends..."

"I would imagine..I've had it happen to me before. Actually, would you mind actually killing me again so I'm not injured anymore?" The girl went on, and actually requested to be killed this time.

"I'm not sure if I want to if your innocent..." Link muttered.

"But I need you to kill me this time. Please? Help a girl out." She was trying to convince Link to kill her.

"But...Fine...I guess I will..." Link sighed, giving in and standing next to the girl, holding his sword with both hands, and he stabbed her once again. She slumped to the ground, but quickly revived, getting up as alive as ever. "Ah, much better! Thanks for that." She thanked Link. "I'm Nari." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Y'know, now that your not trying to kill us." Link smiled.

* * *

_Sorry that took so long! *Hides in Corner of Shame* Just kept wanting to perfect it more and more.._


End file.
